Conventionally, as an energy storage apparatus provided with energy storage devices, there has been known the configuration where energy storage devices are sandwiched by plates (end plates) (see JP 2010-272251 A, for example). In such an energy storage apparatus, the pair of plates sandwiches the energy storage devices by a binding force applied by bind bars (binding members) mounted on the pair of plates.
In the above-mentioned conventional configuration, the end plates are held in a state where a binding force generated by the binding member is applied to the energy storage devices and hence, there may be a case where deformation such as deflection occurs in the end plates.